Secret Agent Man
by EthniclyChallenged
Summary: FurubaNaruto crossover. AU. When an exchange program takes some of the Sohma's to a new school, Hatori is ordered to follow. But will this simple order give him new hope for love? AnkoHatori and GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**'ello! I'm Whiskey and I guess I'm doing the first chapter. In case you didn't know, me and my bestie are working on this together. Rules? Simple. We cannot tell eachother about what we wish to be the plot. There's simply the pairing and the chapter that came before it. Therefore, Wine will be writing the next chapter and I am not allowed to tell her what I think she should write. We aren't allowed to! This, should be interesting...**

**Disclaimer: Erk. I don't think we have ever owned anything. Wait! We once owned that baloon! Yea, then Wine popped it. Sad me.**

* * *

Sakura jumped over the bushes, running as quickly as she could. She had to hurry. She felt her kunai slipping out of her pocket and shoved it back in, only then running faster. She rounded the corner and ran up the steps, shoving through the double doors. The hallways were empty. Great. She ran down the hall and got her books out of her locker then started at a quick walk towards her class. Opening the door, sure she had made it, she stepped in just as the bell rang. "Tardy again, Sakura." the teacher said as she hung her head and took her seat in the back corner of the class with Gaara and TenTen.

"What happened this time, Sakura?" TenTen turned around in her seat to ask.

"TenTen, please face the front of the room." she heard the teachers voice.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei." TenTen turned back around as Kakashi wrote a bunch of long and complicated vocabulary words on the board.

"Okay, everyone! Pair up! I want you to define all twenty of these words. Bring it up to me when your done." Kakashi sat down in his desk and started reading his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura folded her arms on her desk and put her head down, yawning. Gaara nudged her slightly with his elbow.

"Go away. I always do the work." she told him.

"Fine. If your willing to sacrifice your straight A's." he replied to her. She instantly got up and took out a paper and pencil, copying down the words.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" she said as she looked from the paper to the board.

"Hn." Gaara tossed a dictionary towards Sakura. She opened it and started looking for all of the words.

They were best friends. Ever since about two years ago when Sakura wouldn't leave him alone, constantly asking why he had no friends and hated everything. Finally he gave up and just let her be around him, no longer caring. He kind liked the company, but he'd never admit it. Not ever.

Everyone always thought they would make a cute couple, but they never looked at each other that way. She'd seen Gaara naked, it was true, but it was by accident. And one thing no one else got was that neither of them cared. It wasn't a big deal. They were to mature for that.

"Finished." Sakura said as she ran up and gave the paper to Kakashi. He lowered his book a little and looked at her. She smiled her innocent smile and ran back to her seat, instantly beginning to chat with Gaara...or more so...to him, for very rarely did she get a reply.

Sakura took out her kunai and put the point on the tip of her finger and started rotating it. Gaara watched her intently, waiting for it to fall just like it usually did. And so it did. She made a quick grab at it, but caught thin air. Gaara was just that much quicker than she was.

She tried to grab it out of his hand, but he pulled his hand away. She made another attempt to grab it, but was unable to pull it from his grip. She made a frumpy face, stomping her foot like a child. Gaara smirked and dropped the kunai in her lap, then turning to look at Kakashi who had stood up, dropping his still open book to his side.

"Okay class! We have an assembly today. Please, if you will, be on your way to the assembly room." Everyone stood up and walked 'in an orderly fashion' to the assembly room. Kakashi walked behind Gaara and Sakura who were the last two out of the room. "Sakura. Please refrain from leaving in the middle of the assembly today."

"Neh, I'll think about it." she replied casually waving her hand.

"Sakura." Kakashi warned.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch grandpa." she walked into the room full of students and took a seat in the back next to Gaara. As the rest of the classes flooded into the area, Sakura leaned her head on Gaara's shoulder, closing her eyes. He looked at her for a moment and then leaned his head back to the wall, closing his eyes as well.

Unfortunately, their moment of peace was interrupted. Sakura looked to her right. "Oh God!"

"Hello, my Sakura blossom!" Lee sat down. Sakura's eyes widened. Was he-? Was he actually-? BY GOD HE ACTUALLY WASN'T WEARING GREEN SPANDEX! It-it-it was PURPLE!

She turned her head. "Gaara! Switch places with me! PLEASE!" He shook his head. "Please! Please, please, please!" he shook his head no, again.

She turned back to look at Lee. "Why, Sakura, why would you switch with him? Then you wouldn't be next to me anymore!" He took her hand in his and started kissing it.

"EEK!" she pulled her hand away, wiping it off on her black pants. She gripped Gaara's black shirt in her hands and started shaking him violently. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her face close to his so she could feel his breathing. He smirked.

She pulled away and sunk down in her seat, mumbling under her breath. "I hate men, I hate men, I hate men..."

The lights dimmed in the building except for on stage, and Sakura sat back up, scooting as close as she could, without leaving her seat, to Gaara. The principals voice rang throughout the room. "Hello, students." the room was dead silent. "Our sister school," he coughed a little and then continued, "has requested that we do an exchange program. The names of students who are to switch school will be drawn at random.

The once silent room suddenly erupted in whispers, with friends clinging to friends who they prayed would not have their name drawn. "First, let me explain the way this is going to work. Four students will be going to the school for the rest of the year. Your mission, should you choose to accept it? Don't kill anyone." Sakura could have sworn that the principal looked at her as he spoke. She merely smirked and pulled her legs up closer to her body, putting her head on her knees and resting. "As long as there are no questions, I will draw the names.

"Ino Yamanaka. Please step forward." The young girl stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura never looked up, but she was laughing silently to herself as two of the people she hated the most in the entire schools' names' were drawn. "Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba stood up. Sakura frowned. He actually was a pretty cool guy once you got to know him. Gaara and Sakura were getting ready to stand up and leave. "Sakura Haruno."

The name echoed in her head. She looked at the front of the building where the other three students were standing. She slowly stood, looking at the crying Rock Lee and the as usual apathetic Gaara. She walked to the front of the room. All eyes were on her. Including Sasuke's. She hated him. She despised him with a passion, that son of a bitch.

She stood in the front of the room, looking out at everyone who was staring at the four chosen students. Sakura looked at the ground, trying to ignore the irony of it all. The two people she hated most, and one person who she barely knew. It was all just fun and fucking games, wasn't it? The principal took the four students off the stage and dismissed the assembly.

"Okay students. As of now, you don't go to this school for the rest of the weel. Forget all of the friends you have here, and make knew ones." He looked at Sakura. "Hopefully, better ones." Sakura took a seat in the van that was going to take them to their 'new' school. Looking through the tinted windows, she could see four students walking into the school._ Those must be our replacements_, she thought.

The car began down the road, and the van was silent. Very silent. They all looked at each other, not talking, all thinking about one thing or another.

* * *

Kakashi looked inside his class. There was only three students in it, one of them being Gaara. He was working on ushering the rest of the class in, listening to the whispers. "He's gonna be mad because Sakura's not here." was what most fo them were saying.

"Okay everyone, get inside now!" Kakashi said sternly, pushing through the crowd and sitting in his desk. The students walked in slowly and quietly, eyeing Gaara as if their lives depended on it. "At last. Our new students." Kakashi said after a few moments of silence in the class, except for the flipping of pages through Icha Icha Paradise.

At the door stood three of the four students who were to spend a week with Kakashi. Kakashi gave them a weak, two fingered salute with a smile and got up. "What are your names?" he asked. There was two boys. One with orange hair. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh a little. The other boy had grayish purple hair. _This certainly is a strange bunch of students_. The last was a girl. She had long hair. It was brown. She had a yellow ribbon in her hair. Rather pretty, though just by looking at her she seemed rather happy-go-lucky.

The orange haired one was the first to speak. "Yo. I'm Kyo Sohma." he said, putting a hand behind his head. Then the one with the purple hair spoke.

"Hello, my name is Yuki Sohma." after he introduced himself their was a few 'ooh's and 'ahh's from some of the girls. Sasuke gave him an angry look, seeing as he might not be the center of attention while Yuki was here.

The girl finally smiled and started to talk. "Hi. I'm Tohru Honda!" she bowed slightly to the class to show her respect. Kakashi had lost his gleeful expression and now looked slightly bored.

"Okay!" he tried perking himself up. "Yuki, you can sit next to Sasuke. And don't think I don't notice that look young man!" Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Okay, Kyo, take Kiba's seat." Shino raised his hand to locate Kiba's old seat. "And Tohru...I guess you'll have to take the seat next to Gaara." Kakashi took a seat in his desk and picked up his book, and Tohru walked to the back seat next to Gaara.

A few moments passed by again. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be teaching us something?" Kyo spoke up.

"I hate to agree with my ignorant cousin, but isn't he right?" Yuki spoke up once Kyo got no response.

"Your learning from the silence!" Kakashi said, lowering his book to look at the two students.

"No we're not. You just a lazy-ass teacher who is busy reading a porno instead of teaching us!" Kyo yelled at Kakashi.

Kakashi was about to reply when they suddenly heard a yelp from the back of the classroom. Kakashi diverted his attention to where Tohru and Gaara were. Tohru was pinned to the wall with two kunai stuck through her clothes. She looked rather scared, but not terrified or traumatized in any way. Gaara was sitting in front of her, meditating.

"Tohru!" Yuki and Kyo both said in unison.

"I'm fine...really." she said. Both boys started towards the back of the room.

"I'd stop right there if I were you." Gaara said quietly to Kyo, who was just about to get Tohru off of the wall. Most of the class by now had moved up to the front, behind Kakashi. Kyo paid no heed to Gaara's warning, and tried to get Tohru off the wall. Suddenly the impact of Gaara's foot to his stomach hit Kyo, and he was sent flying back. "You know what I want." Gaara said quietly to Kakashi.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. _Always the drama king... _he thought "Someone go tell the principal to get Sakura back here ASAP!" Kakashi ordered. A student ran of the room and to the principals office.

Within the hour, Sakura was standing at the door to the classroom. _I'm not even gone for an hour and he's going to kill someone. Lovely._ Gaara stood up as Sakura ran and put her arms around him. He never returned the hug, only tensed and then eased a little when she let go. She pulled the kunai from Tohru's dress and helped her down. Tohru was still smiling. _There is definitely something wrong with this girl._ Sakura thought as Tohru walked back to where Kyo and Yuki were standing.

* * *

Hatori Sohma looked around the empty halls. His hand clenched his brief case as he walked silently towards the principals office. He turned a few corners, reading the plaques on the doors. None of them said "Principals Office" yet.

Finally, his hand turned the door knob. The principal greeted him and led him into his office. "So, Hatori Sohma...you'd like to apply for the job of school psychologist..." said the principal as he closed the door.

* * *

**Well, you can be expecting the next chapter from Wine soon enough! Please reveiw!**

**-Whiskey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Agent Man**

**DC: We don't own Naruto.**

**Ch.2 by: Wine**

* * *

Gaara drummed his fingers on the desk top. He couldn't take it any more. How long could she keep rambling? Lee had more dignity! 

He glared at Tohru out of the corner of his eyes. "Cease your rambling." He ground out.

"Ok Gaara-chan!"

"Don't call me that."

"Ok Gaara-kun!"

"Don't call me that."

"Ok Gaara-san!"

"Woman, shut-up."

Tohru smiled cheerily. "Ok!"

His head snapped towards her, a malicious glint in his eyes. "Do not talk."

"Ok!"

Gaara cracked his knuckles and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do you understand what 'Do Not Talk' means?"

Tohru giggled and nodded. "Of course! It means don't talk."

Gaaras' face remained still, though his eyes were screaming 'die!' to Tohru…she didn't notice.

"Why do you ask? I mean, we all know what don't talk means…but I guess Sensei does a good job. Shouldn't we be learning?"

Gaara's resolve snapped. With in seconds, she was pinned to the wall with Kunai and Shuriken again.

As he sat in front of her, his chakra screaming 'uber pissed', she still was smiling at him…with a side of fear.

"Tohru!" Kyo and Yuki yelled. Kyo took a step forward from his desk, and suddenly, a shuriken whizzed by the top of his head and imbedded itself in the wall.

Kyo watched as strands of his hair fell onto the ground. He blinked and looked at Gaara. "Hey! You could have killed me!"

Kakashi spoke up from his place at his desk. "Your point is?"

"He almost killed me!"

"But he didn't. So shut up, do your work, and count your blessings."

"But he almost KILLED me!"

(A/n from Whiskey: I'm in love with a moron!)

Kakashi smacked his hand to his forehead and shook his head.

Before he could answer Kyo, he was surprised when the whole class answered for him. "But he didn't! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Kyo cringed and sank into his chair, mumbling about crazy people he had to put up with.

Gaara flashed a look at Kakashi , then turned back to Tohru.

Kakashi looked around the room and stopped at Shikamaru. "You…go ask for Sakura."

"Aw. Sensei, why me?" he whined from his place at his desk.

"GO!" Kakashi yelled.

With a poof of smoke, Shikamaru was gone.

The Sohmas stared at his desk. Was he a distant Sohma? What was with the poof and the smoke?

With another 'poof', Shikamaru was sitting at his desk again. "Jiraiya-sensei has sent for Haruno."

Kakashi nodded.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for Sakura. Well…that didn't last long. They needed to breathe.

When Sakura came in, there was a round of cheers. Kyo and Yuki glanced at each other with confused faces before shrugging and looking back at the door.

"What's wrong Sensei?" she asked Kakashi.

Kakashi pointed his hand to the back of the room, where, in the dark corner, Gaara was meditating. She looked up and saw Tohru. With a grin, she skipped up to Tohru and helped her down.

"Thank you so much Haruno-san." Tohru bowed to her and sat back down at the desk that was usually Sakura's.

Sakura stood there with her hands on her hips. "Gaara, what did you do now?"

He glanced at her before turning his gaze back to the wall. With a sigh of defeat, she simply plopped in his lap, and Gaara grunted and his eyes opened and stared at her in boredom.

"Miss….aren't you afraid he will hurt you?" Yuki's voice sounded from the other side of the room, where Kyo was nodding in agreement.

There was a moment of silence before the class burst out laughing. Gaara snorted and tried to meditate, but it was a little hard considering Sakura was numbing his legs.

Yuki flushed and sat back down, confusion evident on his face. After that class calmed down, Sasuke spoke up from his place beside Yuki.

"Of course he wouldn't hurt her. They're both freaks, and freaks look out for each other." He sneered.

"Shut up baka." Someone hissed from the room.

"Yes, Uchiha, shut the hell up." Sakura spat at him.

"Why should I?"

Time stood still for the occupants of the room as Gaara turned his head to the side slightly and looked at Sasuke. There was something in his eyes. A promise that Sasuke couldn't quite place, but it scared him shit-less. He had pissed of Sabaku no Gaara. No…he had pissed off the monster. (A/n from Wine: Gaara is NOT a monster. He's a deadly, shmexy bitch that I love. )

Kakashi saw the exchange between the two chuunin and swore under his breath. "Haruno Sakura. Take this note up to the office. I am requesting that you stay and they have Nara Shikamaru take your place in the student exchange program.

Sakura smiled brightly and jogged out of the room, note in hand.

As she walked down to the office, a man with a briefcase, and brown hair that flopped over one eye stepped out. _'Drool much.' _Inner Sakura spoke dreamily.

"Excuse me, miss, do you happen to know where Hatake Kakashi's class is?" a voice said from behind her. She whirled around and nodded dumbly.

"Um…let me just give Jiraiya-sensei this note, and I will be right out."

The man nodded and Sakura slipped in the office, and came back out.

"Follow me."

They walked in silence down the long, twisting hallways of the building, where they finally came to a stop. "Sensei, a man is here to see you." She quipped as she walked to the back of the classroom, where she moved Tohru to the empty seat beside Ten Ten, who hugged Sakura happily.

Kakashi walked out of the classroom, his hands stuffed in his pockets as usual. He talked briefly to the man, and welcomed him inside.

"Class, this is the temporary school psychiatrist, Sohma Hatori."

Yuki and Kyo's heads snapped up, and Tohru waved happily from the seat. "Hello Hatori-san!" she giggled. Hatori nodded back to her, a small smile on his face.

The whole class was silent, before Zaku spoke up, " Are you related to these morons?" he asked.

Hatori looked startled for a moment. "Are Ayame and Shigure here?" he asked, his eyes scanning the room.

Yuki and Kyo turned their heads. "Just great." They muttered.

Hatori turned to Kakashi. "Do you mind if I speak to a couple of your students?"

"Go ahead. Don't mind me."

Hatori walked up to Yuki and Kyo and bent down slightly. He whispered to them, and Kyo slammed his fist on the desk. "No fucking way!" he yelled.

Yuki's face had darkened, like he was remembering his past all over again.

Tohru sat curiously before Hatori came to her. "Honda-san, Akito requires your presence once more this weekend, and for you to bring someone named Sabaku no Gaara, and Haruno Sakura. It seems he has been following you three again." He said in a hardened tone. There was a flash of fear on Tohru's face before she nodded with a bright smile.

"All right! I doubt Gaara-chan-" a growl from Gaara was heard, "would want to come. I do not know Haruno-san that well…but I sill ask her."

"Sure, I'll go." Sakura piped up from behind Ten Ten.

Gaara looked at her with his blank face before nodding in acceptance. "I shall go as well."

Hatori nodded and, with a softer tone and face, whispered to Tohru, "Momiji is coming as well to this school."

As if on cue, the door crashed open, and a young boy stood there in blue overalls and a blue beret. "Tori-san!" he yelled when he spotted Hatori.

Momiji bounded over to him and hugged him tightly. "Tori-san! Did you tell them, did you? Huh, huh?"

The doctor nodded and turned to the other two. "Gaara, Sakura, come to this address on Saturday, and I will pick you three up from there."

Sakura nodded for her and Gaara, who had just stared blankly at the piece of paper.

Hatori walked out of the room and turned to the P.E rooms. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Sorry the update took so long. I, Whiskey, had to upload the chapter for Wine. She wrote it though, but seeing as her computer has issues, this was the only solution. Can't wait to see what I will right next...**

**Reveiw please.**


End file.
